You're Doing What?
by MissMJS
Summary: Sonic is trying to plan his perfect weekend, the first weekend he's had off in months, and he goes to Knuckles to help complete it, his last friend who isn't busy. Or so he thought. Who does Knuckles have plans with, and how does it affect Sonic? (Sonamy One-shot)


**I had to write a short story for English, and I thought, 'why not write one compatible to the Sonic Universe?' So, with some tweaking and replacing, here is a one-shot for you guys!**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It is late Friday afternoon in Station Square: the sun is shining, the sky is crystal clear, and mobians everywhere have a smile on their faces, excited for the plans they have for the weekend. Sonic is especially excited. Eggman is away, working on a new plan for world domination, leaving Sonic at least the whole weekend to himself. He can actually plan stuff and it won't have the possibility of Eggman coming to ruin it. Naturally, he plans on spending his weekend being the laziest being possible: eating as many chilidogs as he can, running to wherever he pleases, and simply relaxing.

The only thing that is missing from his grand, master plan is spending time with at least one of his friends (the speedster likes to keep in touch with his friends). Tails is busy upgrading the Tornado, something the young fox claims is a necessity, and there's no way Sonic would spend time with Shadow. Not with that faker. Besides, the striped hedgehog wouldn't say yes in the first place. The blue blur doesn't hang out with his female friends by himself, that is WAY too awkward for him, so that leaves Knuckles.

As a peace offering, Sonic invited the red echidna to the Chao Cafe (the hothead might think Sonic is just trying to pester him otherwise, which the cobalt blue hedgehog plans on doing later, but not until he gets Knuckles to agree to do something with him first). The name of the restaurant is weird, but the food they have makes up for it. Especially their chili dogs.

Sonic is so confident about getting his echidna friend to do something with him that when he hears the emerald guardian had other plans, it is not only a blow to the hedgehog's plans, but it is also a total, completely unexpected, surprise...

"You're doing _what_ tomorrow night?" Sonic looks at Knuckles like he grew two heads, his loud voice disrupting other customers in the cafe.

"There's no need to yell, Sonic. I just said I was taking Amy out to dinner tomorrow night." Knuckles rubs his ringing ears while Sonic ignores his comment and continues to gawk at him.

"Amy. _Amy Rose_. The girl that's been stalking me since I was a kid? You're taking _her_ out?!" Since the moment he met her, Amy has been pursuing Sonic pretty much nonstop. Their younger years were the worst: her bone-crushing hugs, her desperate plans to get his attention, her voice shrieking his name that he can hear miles away, her ability to ALWAYS find him when he was purposefully avoiding her, and her self pronouncing herself as his girlfriend to everyone. Thankfully she's calmed down these past few years- giving him less-frequent and normal hugs, no longer stalking him, and stopped calling herself his girlfriend- but she still every now and then tries to get him to go on a date and gets all fan-girly on him.

"She's not that bad, Sonic. Even you have to admit she's restrained herself these past few years." Knuckles glares at the blue hero.

"She still gets that dreamy look." Sonic grumbles and looks down at his last two chili dogs, his appetite suddenly gone. "Since when did you have an interest in her?"

"Since when do you care?" Knuckles counters back, starting to get annoyed by Sonic's attitude towards the poor girl. Amy really is a nice girl. He even considers the pink hedgehog as a friend. He does have to admit, however, she can get a bit annoying when Sonic's around, but she is much better now than compared to four years ago, when she was thirteen. That was an interesting year.

"How do you know she's not using you just to get to me?" Sonic is also starting to get annoyed. Can't Knuckles see what she's doing? She's always liked Sonic, and she always will.

"Because I asked her out." The red echidna crosses his arms, smirking after he sees Sonic's confidence waver.

"You... did?" Well, she can still be using Knuckles.

The guardian nods. "You should've seen how surprised she looked."

"... and she said yes?" Disbelief is written all over Sonic's face.

"Obviously." Knuckles rolls his eyes, hiding his amusement on the inside. So far so good.

Meanwhile, Sonic is having troubles believing his ears. Knuckles, his friend, asked Amy out, a girl who's liked him for years, and she said yes? Does she not like him anymore?

"Hey, are you alright?" Knuckles asks, seeing the hedgehog's ears lower, and snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He states, glaring at his chilidogs again.

"Well, I better get going. I need to get a dress shirt for tomorrow night. See you later?"

"Yeah. Enjoy your date with a girl who was interested in _me_ first." Sonic can't help the bitterness in his voice as he says this. Why would she say yes?

"Key word: _was_." The cobalt blue hero flinches like the words hit him, and Knuckles smirks as he leaves their booth. Things are coming along very nicely.

Sonic picks up one of his uneaten chilidogs and begins to eat it, his thoughts consuming him. How could Amy do this to him? Shouldn't she tell him when she's no longer interested in him? Isn't that how it works? He shouldn't have to find out from her next person of interest. Speaking of which, how can Knuckles do this to him? Friends don't just ask a girl with a crush on his friend out. Knuckles should've at least asked his permission!

Finished with both his chilidogs already, Sonic moves onto his French fries, his favorite food not calming him in anyway. Sonic imagines Knuckles and Amy having dinner with each other tomorrow. They'll probably talk about and laugh at him tomorrow or something. Well, not if he can help it. He's going to ruin their date. Then he can be the one laughing. Sonic smiles mischievously to himself, earning a couple confused looks from those around, wondering why he's smiling like that since he's alone, but he doesn't care. His mind is filled with thoughts of French fries and revenge.

As the hedgehog sits in his booth, plotting and eating, Sonic notices Amy walking into the cafe and taking a seat at a table. Alone. With an idea springing into his mind, he gets up and walks over to her table.

"Hey, Ames." He nonchalantly greets her as he takes a seat across from her.

"O-oh, h-hey, Sonic." The pink hedgehog smiles nervously, struggling not to squeal from him simply talking to her, let alone the fact he called her _Ames_. He notices her restrainment and hides his smirk. This is going to be so easy.

"I have absolutely nothing planned or to do this weekend. It's gonna be sooo boring." Sonic groans dramatically as he props his head up with his gloved hand.

"Well, t-that stinks?" Amy says, a confused look on her face.

"Hey! You're not doin' anything, are ya? Like, tomorrow night?" Here he goes. Hopefully this works, because he doesn't have a plan B. Amy's eyes widen.

"Tomorrow night? I, uh, well I do have-"

"Oh never mind. It was a silly question. Of course you have something going on. The one weekend I'll have open for months, and I want to go and do stuff. Sorry for springin' that on ya." He fakes a sigh of disappointment. She should be backtracking in three... two... one...

"No, no, no! I mean, I don't have anything going on. I would love to go to dinner with you! That is, if you're still up to it?" Amy looks at her blue hero hopefully, not believing this is finally happening.

Sonic smiles, grinning in triumph on the inside. "Are ya sure?" The young female nods her head vigorously in response. "Well then, alright. I'll pick ya up at six?"

"Okay!" She can't keep the joy out of her voice, and she clears her throat. "Uh, sure. That sounds good."

"See ya tomorrow then." He winks at her, making her blush, and leaves the Chao Cafe. That'll teach Knuckles. Amy will always be interested in him and only him.

As she watches Sonic leave, Amy releases her squeal, quietly, to herself. "Yes!" She whips out her phone and texts Knuckles.

Amy- ' _It worked! Sonic asked me out! Thank you so much!'_

Knuckles- _'No prob. It's about time he asked you anyways._ '

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Favorite and Review if you did!**


End file.
